


Ты у меня не первый

by Justin_Hill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Determined Stiles, First Time, Happy Ending, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Hill/pseuds/Justin_Hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ему семнадцать, он немного гей, у него первый секс и его партнер – Дерек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты у меня не первый

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно заявкой с тинвульф-кинк-феста DS-39. Дерек/Стайлз. "Ты у меня не первый".

Стайлз тянет его за ворот свитера, не разрывая поцелуя, затаскивает в комнату и пяткой захлопывает дверь, так, что наверняка было слышно внизу. Впрочем, все наверняка заметили это уже тогда, когда он тащил мало сопротивляющегося Дерека по лестнице наверх, спотыкаясь на ступенях и чертыхаясь в ухмыляющиеся губы.  
  
Стайлз отходит вглубь комнаты, спотыкается о кровать и тянет Дерека за собой, заставляя упасть сверху. Дерек приподнимается на руках, разглядывая раскрасневшегося под ним Стилински.  
  
– Стайлз…  
  
– Что? Только не говори, что тебе не понравилось или ты против, потому что если людям не нравится или они против, они говорят об этом заранее, ясно? И, тем более, не засовывают свой язык…  
  
– Перестань частить! – рычит Дерек, но не обращается ни на волос. Глаза лихорадочно блестят – то ли свет так играет, то ли от возбуждения – и Стайлз все-таки предпочел бы думать, что второе.  
  
– Ну так заткни меня, – усмехается Стайлз, а Дерек думает, понимает ли тот, что делает. У Стилински слегка поплывший взгляд, уже опухшие от поцелуев губы, хотя с того момента, как тот буквально засосал Дерека, подкараулив у выхода с веранды, не прошло и десяти минут. От Стайлза пахнет таблетками, алкоголем и возбуждением, однако сквозь этот аромат Дерек чувствует едва заметный запах страха и паники.  
  
Дерек наклоняется и целует Стайлза медленно, глубоко, обводит языком кромку зубов и прикусывает нижнюю губу Стайлза, когда тот стонет и с силой вцепляется ему в волосы.  
  
– Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делать, – спрашивает Стайлз, когда Дерек прерывает поцелуй и, стащив с него майку, расстегивает ремень. Слова вылетают из рта с легким смешком, хотя все внутри Стайлза замерло от страха.   
  
Ему семнадцать, у него первый секс – и этого уже достаточно, чтобы волноваться. Ему семнадцать, он немного гей и он по уши увяз в своих-чужих проблемах. Основной такой проблемой вот уже больше года являются оборотни. Ему семнадцать, он немного гей, у него первый секс и его партнер – Дерек. Этот набор звучит уже не волнующе, а устрашающе. А его единственное привычное средство борьбы со страхом – болтовня.   
  
Поэтому он спрашивает Дерека, не особо ожидая ответа, потому что тот давно привык к риторическим и не очень вопросам Стилински и пропускает их все мимо ушей.  
  
Но Дерек отвечает.  
  
– Ты у меня не первый, – ровно отзывается он и уверенно стаскивает со Стайлза штаны.   
  
И лучше бы Дерек молчал. Потому что все, о чем Стайлз может думать потом, это – « _ты у меня не первый_ ». Эти слова вертятся у него в голове, вспыхивают под веками, когда Стайлз зажмуривается, стоит только Дереку прикоснуться к нему без одежды. Ему семнадцать, у него первый секс, и он понятия не имеет, что он будет делать дальше. Потому что ему кажется, что даже язык Дерека у него на животе выписывает « _ты у меня не первый_ ».  
  
– Да я как-то и не ожидал, что на тебя можно ловить единорогов, – хрипло произносит Стайлз только для того, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать, потому что ему кажется, что, если он оставит реплику Дерека без внимания, будет хуже. И, действительно, стоит только возвратиться к своему родному сарказму, как становится немного легче. Стайлз понимает, что Дереку – двадцать пять, а в двадцать пять такие, как Дерек, девственниками не бывают. А это автоматически значит, что у Хейла есть опыт.   
  
Дерек избавляется от свитера, проводит руками по бокам Стайлза, останавливаясь у кромки боксеров. Очерчивает большими пальцами выступающие косточки, наслаждаясь ощущением горячей кожи под ними. Наклоняется и обводит языком соски Стайлза, отчего у того вырывается потрясенный вздох. Его движения четкие, уверенные, в них нет скованности, которая с лихвой присутствует у Стайлза, и в каждом прикосновении так и сквозит « _ты у меня не первый_ ». Сам Стайлз зарывается пальцами в растрепанные волосы альфы, цепляется за его плечи, забирается ладонями под майку и проводит ими по широкой спине, тянется к чужому ремешку, стремясь избавить от одежды и дотронуться до тела как можно быстрее-ближе- _немедленно_. Словно боится, что алкоголь, выпитый совсем недавно, успеет выветриться и тогда...   
  
Дерек поддается на удивление легко. На минуту отвлекается от Стайлза, чтобы стащить штаны и избавиться от майки, а затем, внимательно и спокойно смотря в глаза Стилински, стаскивает с последнего боксеры. Когда Дерек располагается между его ног, локтями заставляя расставить их шире, руки Стайлза прекращают беспорядочно передвигаться по мускулистому телу, останавливаясь на плечах оборотня. Стайлз замирает под ним и понимает, что, наверное, именно так чувствовали себя мыши, которых он кидал в террариум своему удаву. Дерек нависает над ним, чуть нахмурив брови и внимательно следя за реакцией.   
  
_«Ты у меня не первый»_.  
  
– Знаешь, не могу похвастаться тем же, – успевает произнести Стайлз, прежде чем Дерек наклоняется ниже и, выдохнув прямо в пах «да заткнешься ты когда-нибудь или нет», берет его член в рот. О. Боги.  
  
Вокруг его члена влажно и жарко, Стайлза выгибает на кровати так, что приходится прикусить костяшки пальцев, чтобы не выболтнуть какую-нибудь чушь от переполняющих его эмоций и алкоголя. Стайлз почти на грани – эй, ему семнадцать и это первый раз, ему не нужно много времени, – когда Дерек отстраняется. Шарит глазами по комнате, принюхиваясь, и уверенно тянется к прикроватной тумбе, доставая оттуда смазку и презервативы.  
  
– Уверен? – Дереку не нужно задавать вопрос, чтобы знать ответ: от Стайлза на милю вокруг теперь пахнет таким желанием, что он не удивится, если спустится вниз и увидит всеобщую оргию. Этот запах настолько ведет голову самому Дереку, что он еле сдерживается, а это значит, что стая прекрасно «ловит» настроение и эмоции своего альфы.  
  
Стайлз закатывает глаза.  
  
– Если бы я не был уверен, я бы не… твою мать! – вырывается у него против воли, когда палец Дерека перестает кружить вокруг входа и неожиданно входит в него.  
  
– Ты бы не?.. – подстегивает его Дерек, аккуратно двигая пальцем внутри, совершая круговые движения, другой рукой успокаивающе поглаживая бок Стайлза.  
  
– Мне обязательно это говорить? Мы можем обойтись чем-нибудь еще. Я могу рассказать, как однажды Скотт… Д-дерек, – скулит Стайлз, когда тот добавляет второй палец.  
  
– Никакого МакКолла, – с рыком произносит Дерек и перестает шевелить пальцами, давая Стайлзу время привыкнуть. Когда мышцы расслабляются, Дерек продвигает пальцы дальше, касается бугорка простаты и, услышав, как Стайлз судорожно вдыхает воздух, проводит носом по беззащитно выставленной шее. – Так что ты хотел мне сказать?  
  
– Слушай, Дерек, я все равно напичкан аддероллом по самые уши, а алкоголем и того выше, а как ты знаешь, амфетамины с алкоголем лучше не смешивать, так что в какой-то степени это оправдывает то, что сейчас вылетит из моего рта.   
  
Дерек продолжает подготавливать его, касаясь губами и языком подставленной шеи, чувствуя пульс, наслаждаясь рваным дыханием Стайлза, который пытается делать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит.  
  
– Черт возьми, Дерек, если ты собираешься меня мучить, так и скажи, что я зря проторчал полчаса под дверью на веранду, ожидая, когда ты закончишь свои несомненно мегаважные обсуждения с Айзеком. И я бы точно не стал бы просить Дэнни поделиться коллекцией дисков, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
  
– Вот значит как, – бормочет Дерек, уткнувшись Стайлзу в подбородок.  
  
Когда Дерек входит в него, Стайлз не может сдержать удивленного вздоха – он ожидал боли, но ее нет. Неожиданно в памяти всплывает фраза Скотта о том, что оборотни могут принять часть боли на себя, и Стайлз удивляется. А потом Дерек не оставляет ему ни единого шанса на размышления: сильное тело вдавливает его в кровать, горячее дыхание буквально обжигает плечо, а быстрые ритмичные толчки уносят Стайлза на вершину блаженства. Он стонет громко и протяжно, не заботясь, что кто-то из находящихся внизу ребят может расслышать его. Ему остается только сильнее сжать пальцы на плечах Хейла и жадно, просто до одури по-собственнически целовать.  
  
Ему семнадцать, он определенно гей и у него только что был первый секс с Дереком.  
  
***  
  
Когда через полгода в Бейкон Хиллз приезжают старые знакомые Дерека, Стайлз лишь закатывает глаза на выразительный взгляд Эрики. Стайлз спокоен. Ему не нужно знать, встречался ли Дерек с кем-то из них или это просто приятели из Большого Яблока. Потому что он разглядел за прикосновениями и рычанием Дерека другую, невысказанную фразу. Он ловит ее каждый вечер, когда стонет под Дереком и до боли впивается в его губы. Он видит ее каждое утро, любуясь темными следами на своей коже. Он понимает Дерека без слов.  
  
 _Ты у меня один._


End file.
